


"Eff this..."

by The_Countess99



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Eggman never showed up, Also Knuckles isn't the last echidna in this, Canon ages, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Out of Character, Sonic is kinda depressed, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, at the start Sonic isn't out, based on author's own experiences, so he gets called by the wrong pro nouns and by his deadname when spoken to, though him showing up at some point isn't out of the question, vent thing I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: "Being a teenager sucks enough with puberty, pimples, not feeling like you fit in that sort of stuff but when you add the fact that you're in the wrong gender's body into the mix? yeah... not fun, and I have to live it!".15 year old Sonic Kintobor is an ordinary high school student or so he wishes anyway as between the general high school drama he has going on around him, he has his own personal problems to contend with as well
Relationships: Dr. Ovi Kintobor & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	"Eff this..."

'Gym... joy' Sonic sighs closing his locker ears back while adjusting his jacket and posture to make certain... features less noticeable.

He used to love PE he really did but when puberty hit and brought with it a whole bunch of issues, like the fact that he now knew he was really a guy, not a girl he just didn't feel comfortable with the class anymore.

"Nikki" inwardly grimacing Sonic turned to look at his friend Knuckles, the echidna was a bit shy around him sometimes even back when they met but it became a lot more noticeable as they'd started to get older.

It made him wonder if his childhood friend had a crush on him or something if he did Sonic honestly had no idea what to do about that, romance wasn't exactly on his mind right now.

"Hey Knux" he greeted smiling with a small hint of a fanged tooth "what's up?".

"Eh, nothing much, some of the guys on the team were going to hit up the arcade and I was wondering if you wanted to come along" they started to walk to their respective classes and Sonic smiled a little more genuinely.

"Sure it sounds cool" he then chuckled "bet I can kick your ass at killer instinct".

Knuckles rose to the challenge "oh yeah? well, how about a bet?".

"What's it then if I lose?" Sonic grinned "but if I win I'm taking that dumb cowboy hat of yours".

"Well if I win..." Knuckles seemed to falter before looking around "if I win you have to be my date to junior prom!".

Sonic stumbled at this eyes going wide.

'Well... shit' he felt nervous at that and he realised Knuckles was now likely feeling the same due to how quiet he'd gone.

But he couldn't allow that to happen, he didn't want to lead Knuckles on in any way after all the guy believed he was a girl! this was just asking for disaster!

"Uh, Nikki...?" Knuckles nervously tried but the hedgehog bolted before he could say anything else.

.  
.  
.

Sonic rushed into the house ignoring the surprised cry from his adoptive father and slammed the door to his room sliding down with a small sniffle "why do things always have to end up like this? ...I... I don't wanna hurt Knuckles but I can't just tell him who I really am either because who knows what that'll do?" he hugged his knees letting out a shaky sob not even reacting at the knock to his door.

"Nikki? sweetheart?" Sonic paused at his father's worried tone and got up opening the door looking up with tearful eyes at the human.

"Hi Papa..." he replied with a slight sniffle before he found himself being pulled into a hug.

"Sweetheart come here" Ovi lead Sonic into the living room.

Leaning on the man Sonic relaxed a bit "Papa?" he knew it was kinda childish to still be calling his dad, Papa but he'd always called him that so it'd seem strange to not do so any longer.

"Yes?" Ovi continued to comfort the mobian now curled up next to him.

"C-Can you call me Sonic from now on? please?".

Ovi was surprised by the request but he could tell how much it meant to Sonic and nodded "of course Ni- I mean Sonic".

Sonic gave a small smile in response "thanks Papa".

"It's no problem sweetheart" Ovi returned the smile though it was still obvious he was worried for his child but he'd wait for Sonic to tell him when he was ready.


End file.
